lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/Dawn of the Ring
DotR is currently down for technical & economic issues, and has been for quite a while now. When those issues are resolved, it will open up again in the future. There is currently no set date for this event. ~ SinzPet, co-owner. ---- The Dawn of the Ring is a new LotR mod server with an awesome community and a great new experience. It is a nice place for experienced people to play the game they love. The IP is dawnofthering.g.akliz.net or 69.25.207.76:25565. We have a Technic pack for the server for ease of joining: We strive to make sure that our mod pack is COMPLETELY lag free, normal tps is between 20-50 and there is very rare block lag, crashes and teleport lag. Also to comply with no lag if and whenever we feel that there is a increase of lag due to player capacity, we will add more Ram to ensure all players have a lag free experience. This is a mod pack therefore you will need All of the mods listed to join the server. We have decided to add mods to enhance the Lord of the Rings mod. Therefore all the mods we have comply with the Lord of the rings mod. Only mods that fit the category are added. Fortunately we have a Technic pack that you can download easily and join our server as fast as downloading 30Mb and adding the IP address. There is customization as well for everyone to have the best server experience. Included we have, Custom ring mod with enchantments, custom chat device, we use Discord or an in game chat to separate factions made by one of our players. In addition to Arda, we have added Aman(Valinor) and the DarkLands. Custom Menu GUI, and Lord of the Rings Music. Every two weeks we have a server wide building contest to which you can earn some cool Prizes. Info is on the Enjin Site. Eventually and soon we will be adding server wide battles to which you can claim land against factions. We also strive to have the best possible Staff to player relationship. therefore we are constantly complying with each other to determine new and exciting ideas to add or remove, Glitching and exploits. We want to make sure that people enjoy playing our server and often give people second chances to redeem themselves in case they break one of our rules. There is at least one staff player on once every hour 24/7 to make sure our players get their questions resolved. http://www.technicpack.net/modpack/dawn-of-the-ring-pack.765361 Find out more at our enjin website, our Facebook page and our wiki! The Facebook Page The Enjin Site Wiki A YouTube Playlist of videos showcasing all the mods used on the server, a great help for beginners with any of these mods Vote here @ PlanetMineCraft to attract more players! Vote here @ MinecraftForums to attract more players! Links to the mods: Link to download the individual mods, a .ZIP file which you can unpack/unzip into your mods folder to get the required mods for the server or a a .ZIP file which you can unpack/unzip into your mods folder to get the required mods + a few extra goodies i like to use: https://www.dropbox.com/sh/6gznnizr31a07hu/AADc60gRF4oCsOGP7GjdGpdsa?dl=0 Category:Servers